


Muggle Wear

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-03
Updated: 2009-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Muggle Wear

Title: Muggle Wear  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s Challenge #103: Internet  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: My muse is _really_ odd this week.

  
~

Muggle Wear

~

“Right,” Harry sighed, closing the door. “Why were you so twitchy at the Weasleys’ tonight?”

“Molly Weasley always gives me the cold shoulder,” Draco muttered. “Ginny’s fine with us, why’s her mother so...?”

“Unforgiving?” Harry shrugged. “No idea.”

Draco smirked. “Forget her. I wanted to show you that I finally mastered the internets.”

Harry blinked. “You what?”

Dropping his robes, Draco displayed his legs, temptingly encased in fishnets. “See? Internets; nets _inter_ which I place my legs. Muggle wear.”

Harry smiled, and as he and Draco enjoyed their ‘internets’ he decided that it was best he leave Draco this delusion.

~


End file.
